


Finding Home

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: It is wisdom to believe the heart.





	Finding Home

To find the right place in the world, that was all Nick had every really needed. He had rejected that which he had been made into, but seeking humanity had brought him no closer to happiness or acceptance.

And then he came to Toronto. 

Captain Stonetree, and Cohen later, had accepted his oddities. In time, Schanke came to protect him from those that questioned his methods and quirks. Natalie actively helped him, no matter how poorly at times, seek that humanity he craved.

Janette left him to find his path this time, only rarely pushing his comfort zone on who he was. For a time, he didn't even have to worry about LaCroix, believing him dead. Yet, when his creator reappeared, there was a new edge to the debate, a new wariness of pushing a little too far.

Toronto was fast becoming all he needed to thrive, and all it had taken was listening to his heart, learning that he could actually trust himself to choose a path and not have it end in fiery flames. The wanton destruction that had marked his journey might actually be coming to an end, as he allowed himself the peace of life here.


End file.
